Corazones
by Gaby.cu
Summary: Porque hay veces que no podemos controlar lo que nos sucede, y nuestros corazones son los primeros que nos desafían. No importa que se eleven barreras o se pongan candados, siempre habrá alguien capaz de quitarlos y acceder a ellos.
1. Kyoko

Juro solemnemente que esto no estaba en mis planes, pero una noche de frustración, insomnio e ideas dando vueltas traen como resultado esto.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga, y encima desaparece a Ren.

* * *

La primera persona de quien me enamoré fue Shotaro. Fue entonces que mi corazón empezó a latir por alguien. En aquella época siempre era todo por "Sho-chan", era una idiota, y fue así hasta que conocí la dura realidad, y mi corazón dejó de latir.

Porque eso fue lo que decidí. No volvería a ser una tonta enamorada que hace todo por otra persona. No, no volvería a serlo. Así que guardé mi corazón dentro de una caja la cual cerré con candados, muchos de ellos, y barreras también, para que fuera imposible llegar a él y hacerlo latir de nuevo.

Entonces llegaste tú. Nuestra primera impresión no fue la mejor. Yo te odié, y tú también me odiaste. Pero vi tu actuación, más bien actuamos juntos, en realidad tú me hiciste actuar, ya no importa, porque fue gracias a ello que empecé a pensar en mi misma y en lo que quería hacer. Quería llegar a ser como tú. Te convertiste en un ejemplo a seguir.

Después descubrí que el perfecto Tsuruga Ren no era tan perfecto como yo pensaba. Conocí parte tuya que no conocía y sentí que quería estar más cerca de ti. Frecuentemente me molestabas y te burlabas de mí, demasiado, a decir verdad, y aun así me aconsejabas como mi sempai. Realmente me confundías.

Poco a poco fuiste quitando cada una de las defensas que tenía, barreras y candados, y yo no me di cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde. No importó cuanto lo ignoré ni cuanto lo negué, simplemente sucedió. Ahora ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto, ya te has deshecho de toda protección que poseía y has dejado mi corazón expuesto. Mi corazón detenido ha vuelto a latir, pero eso será un secreto que no quiero ni pienso revelar. Me niego. No quiero que tú, de entre todas las personas seas quien rompa mi corazón después de haberlo arreglado, no lo soportaría. Las palabras "te amo" se quedarán en el fondo de mi corazón, para siempre.

…

Hoy mi mundo se ha desmoronado. Todo en lo que creía no era más que una mentira donde tú eres el centro de todo. No me importa tu pasado, ni que seas el hijo de Kuu-otosan, ni que creas ser el asesino que no eres, pero no puedo perdonarte que me hayas mentido todo este tiempo y tan descaradamente. Tú, de todas las personas, sabías cuán importante era Corn para mí y ahora vienes y me dices que tú eres Corn. NO, no destruyas mi mundo.

…

Lo he pensado mucho. Corn era alguien muy importante para mí, era mi primer amigo. Tsuruga Ren era la persona a la que aspiraba llegar a ser y de quien estaba completamente enamorada. Mi príncipe de las hadas y mi Dios inalcanzable son la misma persona, y resulta que no eran tan inalcanzables como yo pensaba. Ambos siempre se preocuparon por mí. Puedo perdonarlo después de todo.

Pero me queda una duda. Si Ren sabía cuán importante era Corn para mí y no quiso destruir mis sueños, ¿Por qué entonces me cuenta todo esto ahora?

.

Si estos es un sueño que me despierten, si es una broma que la detengan, pero no jueguen con mi corazón. Me ama. Ha dicho que me ama. Todo este tiempo fui una ciega que se negó a ver lo obvio. Tonta yo que le dije que estaba enamorado de mí y yo sin saberlo, o me negaba a pensar en esa posibilidad. Tonta y ciega, sí, pero no fui la única, porque él tampoco vio a través de mí.

Todo fue a causa del miedo. Miedo al rechazo. Miedo a qué diría. Miedo a que uno se apartara del otro. Pero al parecer su paciencia pudo más que su miedo y no pudo soportar más callar sus sentimientos.

¿Y yo? Yo no encuentro palabras para describir la felicidad que siento, pero no por eso estoy sin palabras, tengo unas que he querido decir, en el fondo, muy en el fondo de mi corazón.

\- To también te amo Ren.

Y él también se ve feliz. Me abraza, y me lo dice, que es el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Como no hay palabras que describan mis sentimientos me armo de valor, de ese que necesitó Ren para confesar todo, y lo beso. Él se sorprende, pero me corresponde inmediatamente. Un beso que muestra los sentimientos reprimidos tanto tiempo.

.

.

Y es que no hay nada como descubrir que la persona que amas te ama, y más después de tanto tiempo de silencio.

Así se sanan los corazones. Dos corazones rotos. Uno que creía no merecer amar y otro que se negaba a hacerlo. Pero esto no es el final de una historia, no, es el comienzo de una.

Desgraciadamente para cuando llegue ese momento sí será el final de Skip Beat, o cerca del final, y nosotros tendremos que conformarnos con el final feliz.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Esto ha sido desde el punto de vista de Kyoko, tal vez me embulle y escriba el de Ren. Hasta entonces se quedará como One Shot.

Espero sus reviews. Nos vemos en la próxima locura ;).


	2. Ren

Esto es un auto regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado, pero como no puedo subirlo el domingo, pues lo subo hoy.

Al final me decidí a ser también el POV de Ren, ya que está ausente en el manga debemos recordarlo por acá para no olvidarlo, en especial que ahora hay quién en venganza está haciendo fanfics YashiroxKyoko. Espero que les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga, y encima desaparece a Ren por 5 largos meses, y tampoco es que parezca que va a volver pronto :'(

* * *

Crecí en el mundo de los adultos y como tal me comporté, sin importar que fuera un niño. Siempre fue así excepto esa vez cuando yo tenía diez años durante la visita a Kyoto. Allí conocí a la niña que fue mi luz, aunque no duró mucho tiempo.

Mi luz se apagó por completo con la muerte de Rick, y tratando de huir de mis problemas me convertí en Tsuruga Ren. Solo era una máscara vacía, un alma atormentada y perseguida por los fantasmas del pasado. Todo mi mundo giraba alrededor de la actuación que en aquel entonces lo era todo para mí, lo único que realmente me permití amar.

Entonces llegaste tú, quisiste entrar a ese mundo, mi mundo, por venganza. Eso realmente me molestó.

Siempre supe que el presidente era bastante (demasiado) excéntrico, así que no me sorprendí tanto cuando escuché sobre la sección Love Me, aunque sí cuando supe quién sería su primer miembro. No pude evitar molestarte, pensaba hacerte desistir, en cambio mostraste tener una fuerte determinación y la actitud de un profesional. Eso me sorprendió, pero más me sorprendí al descubrir que tú eras la niña que alivió mis penas aquella vez en el pasado. Eras aquella niña y la vez no lo eras, habías cambiado, y yo también.

Cuando hiciste de manager sustituta comprobé que seguías siendo la niña que conocí. Me alegré por ello y me sentí aliviado cuando me dijiste que no estudiabas actuación por la venganza, sino por ti misma y no por alguien más.

Poco a poco fui cayendo por ti y nuevas emociones despertaron en mí. No solo fue el amor, también el deseo de monopolizarte, y con ello los celos, en especial de Fuwa, quien no supo apreciar la gran chica que eres. Te quería lejos de él, tal vez así te olvidaras, aunque fuera un poco de tu sed de venganza, tal vez pudieras sanar un poco tu corazón roto.

Fue el pollo quien me hizo ver mis verdaderos sentimientos, mi amor que iba naciendo por ti. Por eso quiero agradecerle, porque de lo contrario no hubiera sabido que era el amor, y porque en aquel momento me ayudó a construir mi Katsuki con tu ayuda.

Debo reconocer que el presidente tuvo toda la razón al decir que serías tu quien me salvaría, y el hecho de que fueras complicada me dio tiempo a poco a poco perdonarme a mí mismo, a aceptar amarte con todas mis fuerzas, a no querer perderte. Aunque la verdad, después de reconocer que te amaba todo fue una tortura para mí. Tener que protegerte nunca ha sido ni será un problema, pero admito que odio tener que espantar cucarachas, perros y todo tipo de moscas que se acerquen a ti. Odio también la barrera sempai/kohai que me da privilegios y a la vez limita mis posibilidades. Es como tenerte a mi alcance y a la vez lejos.

Descubrí que eres también el mejor talismán protector que existe, el único que puede sacarme de la oscuridad, alejando fantasmas y sombras de mí. Fuiste tú quien curó mis heridas, quién logró el equilibrio entre Ren y Kuon.

Pero tú también estás herida, a causa de ese bastardo, y hasta que seas capaz de recuperarte y sanes tu corazón roto yo callaré, te protegeré en silencio, hasta que llegué el momento correcto. Cuando llegue ese momento, te contaré todo, mi pasado, mis mentiras y mi amor por ti, y espero, rezo, por que puedas aceptarme. Hasta entonces soportaré esta barrera que nos une.

…

Tu Momiji fue un total éxito. Felicidades. Me cuesta creer que todavía estás herida, tu actuación fue sin dudas espectacular, me pareció tan real ese amor que mostraste. ¿Realmente odias todavía el amor?

…

Después de Tragic Marker mi carrera se disparó. He realizado tantos diferentes papeles que el presidente está de acuerdo conmigo que ya es tiempo de revelar mi verdadera identidad. Pero tú debes ser la primera en saberlo, después de todo, es gracias a ti. Además, ya es hora de protegerme de ti, debo enfrentarte y confesarte todo.

…

Lo sabía. Sabía que te destruiría, pero debía contarte la verdad, quién soy yo y quién he pretendido ser. Si te pierdo habrá sido mi culpa por haberte mentido desde el inicio.

.

No te busqué, debía darte tiempo, aunque tú sí me evitaste y creí que te había perdido. Ahora eres tú quien viene a buscarme, sí, hay cosas que hablar.

Me preguntas por qué, por qué te conté todo eso. Sencillo Kyoko, porque ya no puedo vivir bajo la máscara de sempai, ya no quiero hacerlo.

\- Te conté todo porque no quiero que hayas secretos entre nosotros.

\- ¿Por qué ahora? – me preguntas con miedo me atrevo a decir.

\- Porque quería que fueras la primera en saberlo.

\- Lo dices como si yo fuera alguien importante para ti – baja la mirada y no puedo verle los ojos, como si no quisiera que los viera.

\- Y lo eres. Después de todo – _es ahora o nunca_ – eres la mujer que amo.

\- Mentira. No me mientas.

\- ¿Por qué te mentiría ahora?

\- Yo sé que amas a otra.

\- ¿A otra? – _pero que dice esta chica._

\- Sí, a una chica de preparatoria cuatro años menor que tú.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? Solo el pollo sabe eso.

\- P-porque yo soy…el pollo.

\- ¿Tú eres el pollo? – _no puedo creerlo, me confesé y ninguno de los dos lo sabía_ – Pues déjame decirte, Kyoko, que tú eres la única chica que conozco de preparatoria.

Finalmente levanta la vista y puedo ver las lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos mientras me mira sorprendida, entonces las lágrimas logran escapar y sonríe, como ha hecho varias veces antes.

\- ¿Kyoko?

\- Yo también te amo Ren.

No me lo creo. ¡Me ama! ¡POR DIOS, ME AMA! La abrazó y ella me corresponde.

\- Soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Y me besa. ¡¿Kyoko me ha besado?! Esa es su respuesta, y yo también debo responder. Un beso con nuestros sentimientos reprimidos después de tanto tiempo.

.

.

Y cómo la vida veces nos juega algunas travesuras, y antes de que Ren pudiera decirle al mundo su verdadera identidad se filtraron los rumores de que Kyoko y Tsuruga Ren estaban saliendo. Dicen que cierto cantante rubio fue visto hablando con Kyoko y que después de eso dejó de comportarse como un niño inmaduro, o eso era lo que decía había escuchado decir a su manager. Pero eso ya es otra historia.

* * *

Noté mientras escribía que esto podía ser como una presecuela de "El dolor de las palabras" así que le hice una pequeñita adaptación para que así fuera. ¿Cómo me quedó?


End file.
